


Raising Hell

by GrimSylphie



Series: Raising Hell - Single Father Poe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strictly speaking, Benji was a mistake… no… that wasn’t the right word. He was an unexpected gift. The result of teenage hormones when his best friend and crush had come for an all too rare visit that just happened to coincide with Poe’ first heat. He could still remember it, sitting under the stars with Ben catching up on his adventures with his uncle and Poe’s tales of fast flying. Suddenly he began to sweat and Ben, who had presented as an alpha the month before was mouthing gently at his neck. It was awkward, clumsy, and in Poe’s mind it was perfect. He cherished the memory all throughout the difficult pregnancy and even after Ben’s betrayal. </p>
<p>The first part in a series about Poe raising the son he had with Ben before he turned to the dark side while being ostracized by many member of The Resistance for his choice in mate. In this installment Poe comes home from a mission and Rey and Finn meet Poe's son.</p>
<p>Written for TFA Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TFA Kink where OP asked for Ben as Poe's mate and Poe struggling to raise a child in an environment where he's ostracized for his past relationship with the man who would be Kylo Ren. This was actually the first fill I wrote for the kink meme and the reason I made an account. When writing this I messed with the timeline a bit since Poe and Ben's boy would be in his teens at the start of TFA.
> 
> Original Prompt: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=912186#cmt912186

Poe was glad to be back on solid ground. It was always an odd feeling. As much as he loved flying, since his son Benji’s birth he felt called home almost as much as he felt called to the sky. His heart ached whenever he thought of missing so much as a lost tooth while he was on a mission. 

Strictly speaking, Benji was a mistake… no… that wasn’t the right word. He was an unexpected gift. The result of teenage hormones when his best friend and crush had come for an all too rare visit that just happened to coincide with Poe’ first heat. He could still remember it, sitting under the stars with Ben catching up on his adventures with his uncle and Poe’s tales of fast flying. Suddenly he began to sweat and Ben, who had presented as an alpha the month before was mouthing gently at his neck. It was awkward, clumsy, and in Poe’s mind it was perfect. He cherished the memory all throughout the difficult pregnancy and even after Ben’s betrayal. 

The betrayal. Poe’s heart ached at the thought of it and he felt the black numbness that had taken the place of his mating bond pulse, sending a chill down his spine. There were rumors, whispers that Poe was the reason General Organa’s precious child turned to the dark side. Jedi couldn’t have attachments after all, and by mating Ben had formed an attachment that many claimed led him to the dark side. He was lucky the general and Mr. Solo didn’t feel the same. They were doting grandparents. They did everything they could for Poe and his son but for all their affection they couldn’t change the way people looked at Poe now. 

Poe worked hard to keep the rumors away from Benji’s ears. It helped that he was the best pilot in the resistance. While his team would never like him (he was Kylo Ren’s discarded omega after all) they had long ago learned to respect his abilities. The rest of The Resistance even kept things quiet most of the time now, at least once they learned General Organa’s hearing only seemed to get better with every year she lived. Poe was confident it was just the voice recorders she installed in every room but what did he know.

“DA!” A loud cry pulled Poe from his thoughts and he stepped down the short ladder from his x-wing. A small boy with Poe’s bronze skin and wild black curls approached. His nose was a little too large for his face and Poe worried he might never grow into it. The oversized goggles the boy wore on his head fell around his neck as his jumped into Poe’s arms, his dark eyes showing an admiration that all young boys held for their parents. 

Poe held his baby boy, his Benji close and smiled. “Benji! I missed you so much.” He set his son down faking a huge effort. “Ohhh, I must be getting old because my baby couldn’t possibly be getting too big for my arms.” He cried out dramatically. 

“’m not a baby anymore, da. I’m going to be a pilot just like--- GRAMPA!” his son screeched abruptly before running off, called away by the sight of his too rarely seen grandfather. At that point Poe noticed BB-8 had reappeared and with that Stormtrooper from Jakku no less. 

“POE? Poe Dameron?” the trooper called out. “You’re alive!”

“So are you.” Poe replied wryly. 

Finn opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off when Benji’s attentions were drawn back to his father. “Hey, you’re wearing da’s jacket!” he cried out as Han approached, setting Benji down from his arms so the boy could run around once more.

Finn looked confused but then took stock of himself. “Oh here.” He tried to take it off.

“No, no. Keep it.” Poe replied with a smile. Watching Benji run around with the newly returned BB-8. “Oy, munchkin, this is Finn. He’s the man who saved da‘s butt on the last mission. Say hello.”

Benji stopped chasing BB-8 just long enough to look at the ebony skinned man before him. “You saved my da? Is it true you were a storm trooper? Or were you just pretending. Grampa did that once.” Benji asked curiously.   
Finn was taken aback and struggled to find an answer. Luckily Chewie came by and swung Benji up into his arms, a quick resolution to any awkward situation to be sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strictly speaking, Benji was a mistake… no… that wasn’t the right word. He was an unexpected gift. The result of teenage hormones when his best friend and crush had come for an all too rare visit that just happened to coincide with Poe’ first heat. He could still remember it, sitting under the stars with Ben catching up on his adventures with his uncle and Poe’s tales of fast flying. Suddenly he began to sweat and Ben, who had presented as an alpha the month before was mouthing gently at his neck. It was awkward, clumsy, and in Poe’s mind it was perfect. He cherished the memory all throughout the difficult pregnancy and even after Ben’s betrayal.
> 
> The first part in a series about Poe raising the son he had with Ben before he turned to the dark side while being ostracized by many member of The Resistance for his choice in mate. In this installment Poe comes home from a mission and Rey and Finn meet Poe's son.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the second part

After their initial meeting Benji became fascinated with Finn. Poe found it adorable and yet he remained apprehensive. He knew that once Finn became acclimated to The Resistance he would realize that befriending Poe wasn’t a good idea if he wanted other friends here. He had meant to mention it, he figured it would be easier to tell Finn before Benji got attached. Those plans were swept away when Finn came back comatose and he found out Han was gone. Even when the former Stormtrooper woke up a week after the destruction of Starkiller Base he was unable to visit, too occupied by his other duties.

Poe helped General Organa prepare the private funeral that would be held for her husband. He mourned his mate’s father, Benji’s grandfather and for the first time he felt small pulses of emotion through the bond he thought was all but dead. At least he thought he did. He didn’t have much time to check with all the comings and goings that came with their victory at the Starkiller Base.

His entire life seemed to be a whirlwind ever since the base was destroyed. He was constantly running recon or in meetings and the few precious hours he spent outside of his duties was with his son or assisting General Organa with the loss of her mate, even when she insisted she didn’t need him to. He was distracted, so much so that he didn’t even know Rey was back until he bumped into her in the hallway two days after her return. It was like hitting a brick wall. Her petite frame hiding a strength Poe had never seen before.

“Ahh, sorr—Oh, it’s you. I hadn’t realized you returned.” He offered sheepishly. 

“I just got back. I convinced Master Luke to teach me here. That The Resistance needed him back.” She answered confidently. 

“Ah, awesome. Finn’s probably in training but I can take you there if you want.” He offered. 

“Perhaps, you and I could speak instead Poe Dameron. I heard you have a son. It must be his presence I felt when I arrived. I didn’t notice it last time but Master Luke said he’s strong with the force.” Rey returned, falling in step with Poe as he began walking, first towards the training room where he expected to find Finn before making an abrupt turn towards command. 

“Mr. Skywalker knows full well that Benji has no interest in the force. If he’s forgotten I would be happy to remind him.” Poe grit his teeth. 

If Rey had missed part of the story here she didn’t allow it to show. Instead she pursued her next question. “Is it true… what they say about you?” she asked cryptically. 

“That I’m the best pilot in the resistance? It is.” Poe joked, offering Rey a wry smile. His smile never met his eyes though and Rey took notice. He knew what she met, even if he was trying to avoid it.  
“No. Is it true that you’re mated to Kylo Ren? That your son is also his.” She asked curiously. 

Poe paused for a moment. He could lie, but she’d only find out later. Plus she’d probably know he lied. Jedi were like that or at least Ben always had been. “Yes I suppose I am. I’m sorry if that bothers you but I remain mated to Ben Solo and I will likely continue to be mated to him until one of us dies.” Poe answered. His head held high, unwilling to bend on the matter of Benji’s parenthood. He hated who Ben had become, he hated the black hole where his mating bond should be but even after having his former lover tearing his mind apart he couldn’t deny his love for the boy he’d been before. 

Rey looked thoughtful. “I’m surprised is all, you seem so different. It’s good though… That you stand by your mate even if he’s become a monster. That you give your son a parent and your mate a place to come home to. It seems more than a monster like him deserves.” She spoke her mind and Poe appreciated it. 

“Thank you Rey. You’re a good friend. Would you like to meet him?” he smiled for real this time. “He wants to be a pilot, you’ll love him.” He offered.   
“I’d like that. Perhaps, Finn could join us when he’s done?” she asked. 

“Definitely.”


End file.
